


Three Things

by Winklepicker



Series: Clydeland Chronicles [2]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Three things Clyde and Stens love about each other.





	Three Things

Three things that Clyde cannot be dealing with when it comes to Stensland include but are not limited to:

 

_1\. The way he lifts his chin when he’s absolutely determined to do a thing._

When Stensland is onto a thing, he is on it like cream cheese icing on a carrot cake. Sometimes. Maybe. The thing about Stensland is that he may be determined about something for five seconds or five years. It’s difficult to tell which it’ll be.

The things he has been most determined about in his life are: the brilliance of Dawson’s Creek; that his orgasms are greatly increased by weed; that Billy Ocean is the greatest singer of all time; and that Clyde is the one person he wants to spend his life with.

Things Stensland has been determined about for not so long are: cleaning the bathroom (15 seconds, picked up a sponge with gusto, immediately put it down again and went to make some toast); inviting his landlord to dinner (7 minutes, from the moment he decided, to the moment he raised his fist to knock on her door); that orange juice after teeth-brushing ain’t so bad (0.03 seconds).

 

_2\. The way his entire body gets involved when he laughs._

Clyde never thought of himself as particularly funny. In fact, he knows he can be downright dour at times. The thing is, he wished he could make Stensland laugh as much as Stensland made him laugh. Because when Stens laughed—really laughed—it was like merrily clapping thunder, like yipping hyenas, like drunken goblins. In short it was Clyde’s favourite sound in the whole world.

He also knew when to cut his losses and outsource. So every day he texted an expert for help, and every day Sadie sent him a brand new joke. His favourite part of the day was sitting down to dinner with his mad-haired boy and, with his very serious face, telling him the daily joke. If Clyde had to steady the table and save plates from flying, it was a winner.

 

_3\. The level to which he loves Dawson’s Creek._

The first time he saw Bobbie Jo, Stensland stopped in his tracks, grabbed hold of Clyde’s sleeve with both hands and squeaked out “Joey?” The disappointment in his sweet cockatoo’s face when he realised she only bore a striking resemblance to a certain actress near crushed Clyde. So much so that he almost asked Bobbie Jo to pretend.

Stensland still falters now, every time he sees her. A brief intake of breath before a slight slump of the shoulders. Clyde feels the overwhelming need to hug the bejeezus out of him every time.

 

 

Three things that Stensland cannot be dealing with when it comes to Clyde include but are not limited to:

 

_1\. The way he can barely be heard when he says something he’s unsure of._

The first time Stensland encountered this phenomenon was at the end of their first date when they were snuggled, spooning on Clyde’s sofa at 2am and Clyde suggested, ever so tentatively, that Stensland stay the night. It took several _sorrys?_ and _what did you says?_ for Stensland to hear what had been said.

And when he did hear he was overcome with blushing because a) hell yes he wanted to stay the night, b) the way Clyde was poking hot and hard into the small of his back was causing him a mischief in his own pants, c) it was 2am and Clyde’s bed was far more inviting than the dingy bed bug-infested motel he was staying, and d) Clyde hadn’t said, “Stay the night,” he’d said, “Stay the night, gorgeous,” right into the nape of Stensland’s neck and that was him done for.

 

_2\. The way he wakes up, all slow-like and tries to sense the day before he enters into it._

Stensland will be the first to admit he could use some practice in the culinary arts. So when he woke up early to surprise Clyde with breakfast-in-bed, he was unsurprised to have become so distracted by the photo of Clyde in his marines uniform that he forgot about the bacon.

He was about to toss the crisp-charred strips into the garbage when Clyde came tottering slowly down the hallway. His eyes barely open, his hair a rat’s nest of midnight silk. He wound a great big arm around Stensland’s waist and propped his chin on his shoulder. He sniffed at his neck, kissed where he’d sniffed, and asked, “How’d you know I like it just like that?”

 

_3\. The way Clyde can hold his baby nephew in the palm of his hand._

Jimmy and Sylvia were on their second baby before they bothered thinking maybe, sort of, should we, meh, about marriage. But that was by the bye and never mind because Stensland’s brain had fizzled to a halt when he saw Clyde bend at the knees and scoop up his nephew Billy. He had him sat, little bum in the palm of his hand, chubby legs kicking with his little booties on while Clyde’s prosthetic hand kept vigil at his back. Uncle Clyde would never let his nephew fall.

Stensland had never felt so horny and desirous to birth an entire clutch of little Clydes than he had that day.


End file.
